


Stay

by vanlisx



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Game: The Last of Us Part II, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Slow Burn, dina/ellie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanlisx/pseuds/vanlisx
Summary: Dina can’t let it go, how could she? She wants revenge. But what happens when she runs into trouble? She’s ready to give up until some mysterious girl saves her life. Something about her makes you want to know her more, but you know you can’t stay. You have to find abby.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Maria & Dina
Kudos: 16





	1. am i dead?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy! This is my first fic so please be nice, and some advice would be cool! Enjoy!

Runners, the second worst infected you could run into. I ran as fast as I could, i could just pull my gun out and shoot it but I’m in the middle of nowhere I don’t know what’s around, I could make things worse for myself if other infected hear that shot. It’s better to run, what a great way to start the day I thought. It’s catching up to me , i was so scared that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I fell down a ditch with a small steam, landing right in the fucking water, i cried out in pain. All of my weight landed on my left hand, i think i might have broken it that really didn’t help with my situation right now. Out of nowhere the runner fell down the ditch landing right next to me i tried to get up only to slip again on these stupid slippery rocks,

“Fuck” I cried out in pain, i hit my head pretty hard on a rock. The runner was already up and running towards me. He got on top of me trying to bite my face, I was trying to hold him back but my hand was in too much pain. I can’t do this for much longer. I give up.

Out of nowhere I hear a shot and blood all over my face with a dead runner on top of me.

“Holy fuck are you okay?!” I heard a woman’s voice ask, her foot steps we’re getting closer.

I was in shock I didn’t even look to see who this person was, I stayed laying in the water thinking I was dead. All I saw was the most beautiful woman I’d even seen in my life, before I passed out.

“Oh my god! What happened to her?! Maria asked

“Long story short, i shot a runner right in her face I don’t know if she’s okay. I think she might have slipped in the water. I found her in the middle of a stream.”

“Ellie! Are you insane!” Joel yelled making his way to Ellie to help her get this poor girl off the horse.

“I had no other choice! It was about to bite her.”

“You’re in big trouble , you’re not even supposed to be out there. Especially not alone.” He took the girl in both of his arms like a baby and started to make his way to the little clinic they had.

Ellie followed behind Joel. “You know I’m not a little kid anymore more!”

“Enough!” Maria yelled “This girl is really hurt and you guys are fighting like cats and dogs!”

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Joel said laying the girl on a small bed “we still have to talk about this Ellie.”

I gave him a look and walked out of the room hoping that she would be okay.

The next morning

I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing, I looked around to see where I was was. What the hell a hospital room? Hospitals don’t exist, Am I fucking dead? What the hell is going on? I tried to sit up but the pain in my hand stopped me. “Fucking hell.” My hand was wrapped in a white bandage. Everything came back from yesterday or today or I don’t know how long it’s been, I got up from the bed and walked over to a table that had a cup of water. I was so thirsty, the water was gone in a second.

There was a knock on the door. It scared me what if it’s them? I looked around for a weapon but there was nothing.

The door opened. “Hey you’re finally up, how are you feeling?”

I was so confused, why was this lady talking to me like she knew me? I have no idea who she is or why she’s helping me.

“Do i know you? What am i doing here?” I asked really confused.

“Well I’m Maria.” She said stretching out her hand for me to shake it. “We don’t know each other but yesterday one of my people found you, you we’re pretty beat up, so we did the best we could to help you.”

I shook her hand. “Im dina, and thank you for your help but I really should get going. I started walking to the door behind her.

“I think it’s best if you stay one more night, just to make sure you’re okay. Your hand is is bruise pretty bad and you had a really bad hit to your head.”

“I feel pretty good honestly.” I lied, I felt awful and in so much pain but I really can’t stay here. I got to keep going.

“Okay that’s fine, but can you at least wait for Ellie to come check on you? She’s the one that brought you here. She was really worried about you.”

Ellie? Her name was Ellie? She’s worried about me? why? I thought to myself, she doesn’t even know me. She almost shot my fucking face off, but if she hadn’t of done that I’d probably be dead right now or be infected. I guess it couldn’t hurt to wait, right? I’d like to say thanks at least.

“Do you know when she’ll be here?” I asked making my way back to the bed now.

“She’s out on patrol with joel, but they should be back soon, would you like to get some food and some fresh air or should I say some cold air? Since it’s freezing out there.” She chuckled.

“Sure that sounds good.” I got up and followed her out the room, this is a small clinic. I’ve never seen nothing like this before. We made it outside and wow I’m surprised, this place is full of people and shops? and they have power? It’s so beautiful.

“What is this place?” Ive never seen anything like it before, the people look happy. I haven’t seen that in a long time, just seeing all of this made feel happy and gave me a little bit of hope. I’ve been alone for so long, ever since Talia.

“This is Jackson, a small town we’ve built. It’s taken some time and it’s not perfect but we’re safe here.” She smiled

“How do you guys keep the infected out?” I mean it’s not a loud place but it’s also not quiet enough to keep infected away.

“Patrol, we send out groups of people every day to scout the area and get rid of the infected that make it close. We haven’t had a problem with the infected in months.”

we made it to a small shop, it looked more like a bar. As soon as we walked in the smell of food made my stomach happy, it’s been 3 days since i last ate. It’s really hard to find food out there.

I finally ate, a couple of people came up to me to ask if I was okay or how i was doing. these people are so friendly, I feel so welcomed here.

“So how did you get yourself into that mess yesterday?” Maria asked walking up to the counter that separate us.

“Honestly I don’t know, I was being so careful not to make noise and out of nowhere I just ran into it.”

“What are you even doing out there on your own? It’s so dangerous especially if you’re a woman?!” She said shaking her head.

“I wasn’t alone.... well I mean I am now but I wasn’t like a month ago.” I was trying to hold my tears back before I spoke again

“I was with my-“ I started choking up.

“Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it. I understand.” She reached out to grab my hand to try and comfort me, it’s the most I’ve ever gotten since it happened. I’ve never talked to anyone about it, it’s not like I had anyone anyways. I never thought it would be this hard to try and talk about her.

“I’m sorry.” I wiped my tears away

“Maybe you should stay here? We just cleared out a house, it’s not ready yet but in couple of days it should be.”

I didn’t know what to say, that sounds amazing but I won’t be able to fake that I’m happy until i find her. She needs to pay for what she did. I can’t let it go.

“I can’t. I shouldn’t even be here right now!” I yelled standing up angry but not at Maria. Angry at myself for not being able to take this opportunity and try to be happy.

I ran out the bar.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to look for the way out of this place. I have no idea where I’m going. The tears in my eyes didn’t help everything looked blurry, I took a right and crashed really hard against someone, I fell on top of them. I tried to put my hands out to stop from falling but I failed.

“What the fuck! Are you fucking blind!?” Yelled a girl next to me.

I laid on the snow, in pain, crying.

Ellie sat up shaking the snow off from her jacket pissed. She looked over to see who the fuck knocked her over, she froze. It was that girl. She was crying, what happened? Why was she running?

Ellie crawl over to her, “Are you okay?!”

She didn’t know what to do, should I help her up or maybe she’s really hurt. She’s just crying.

“Are you hurt?”

“What the fuck do you think?! Dina yelled wiping the tears out of her eyes, that voice sounds familiar. As soon as she saw who it was she regretted what she said.

“I’m sorry, here let me help you up.” Ellie grabbed my good hand and started pulling me up, until I was able to sit. Her hand was so cold and soft, it made me so nervous. It made me feel something in my stomach, I was blushing? I looked down to try and hide it.

“I’m sorry I was so harsh.” I squeezed her hand lightly

“It’s fine, I was an asshole too. Come on this floor is so cold and your ass is probably wet.” We both laughed, while she pulled me up.

“Let’s get you some dry clothes, come on.” She grabbed my hand again. That feeling in my stomach was back, I completely forgot that I was trying to leave this place.


	2. Be safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and dina try to get more comfortable with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, i hope you like this chapter!

“This is your place?” We walked into a small house or you could call it a studio, it had a king size bed right in the middle of the room. Posters and drawings all over the wall, It was nice and comfy but pretty messy.

“Yes, I’m sorry about the mess. I didn’t really have time to tidy up because of patrol.” she started picking up clothes off the ground, she threw the clothes in a basket and pull a chair out. “Make yourself comfortable while I get you some clothes.” She walked across the room to a dresser pulled out some clothes. “Here you can change in the bathroom or I could turn around?” 

“Thank you. I’ll change in the bathroom.”  
Plain black v neck shirt with ripped jeans, the pants fit a little tight but it was better than those wet ones I had on. 

I came back out, she was writing something in her journal? or maybe a sketch book? As soon as she saw me come out she put it away like she was hiding something. 

“Are these your drawings?” I asked and walked closer to a wall with a small desk where it was covered in drawings. They were amazing, I wish I had that kind of talent. 

“umm yeah.” I think she nervous? she’s playing with her fingers and keeps looking down. She’s cute. I probably shouldn’t be thinking that but she is. 

“You got talent, they’re amazing. Who’s this? I picked up a drawing of a girl she looked Asian? she was holding a tattoo gun, she had tattoos herself. Ellie got up the bed and took the drawing from me, she started gathering all her drawings.

“She’s a friend.” 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have grabbed-

“No it’s fine, don’t worry about it” she put her drawings away.

Well now I feel bad for asking and made things really awkward, her reaction made it seem like maybe they were more than just friends? But it’s not my business. I should get going though.

“Hey I wanted to ask you if you know where my backpack is? I couldn’t leave without it my gun and some really important stuff were in there. 

“You didn’t have anything on you when I found you.”

I started to panic, did I drop it? Fuck! I have to go find it. 

“How do I get out of here? I have to go.”

“You’re really gonna go back out there? It’s dangerous.”

“I have to find my backpack, are you gonna show me the way out or do I have to find it myself?!” I started walking to the door 

“Let me come with you.” It’s probably a stupid idea but I can’t let her go out there alone, I don’t know why I feel the need to protect this girl. I literally don’t even know her name yet.

“I’m not coming back Ellie.” My name sounded so good when she said it, it gave me chills. How did she even know my name? Maybe Maria told her. 

“Are you crazy? You’re gonna die out there!” 

“I’ve been out there for a really long time and nothings happened to me!”

“If I hadn’t found you yesterday you’d be dead right now!” 

“You should’ve let me fucking die!” I stormed out of Ellie’s place, It was snowing pretty hard. There’s definitely gonna be a storm tonight, I was so upset and angry I didn’t realize Ellie was right behind me.

“Hey can you wait! I’ll show you the way out if that’s what you really want?”

“Please.” 

“Here.” She took off her jacket and put it around me.

“Thanks.” I put it on properly, It was so warm and it smelled like firewood and something sweet, It was odd but I loved the smell. It was unique, my new favorite smell. 

We walked in silence the whole way, we got to a horse stable? we kept walking until we got to a huge door, there was a lot of people around. It looked like some were getting ready to go out.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you just get back from patrol? Some guy walking up to us asked Ellie, he looked Asian? I could be wrong though. He was really handsome and seemed pretty friendly. “Oh hey you’re new here? I’ve never seen you before.” He held his hand out for me to shake, i shook his had. “I’m Jesse.”

“It’s really nice to meet you, I’m dina. And yes I am new here but I won’t be staying I’m actually on my way out.” 

Dina was her name. I’ve never heard that name before but I like it, Jesse was being way too nice, does he like her? Why do I feel kind of jealous? I have no right to feel like this. 

“You want a ride to wherever you’re going? I’m actually about to leave too.” 

“Really? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Not at all, let me go get my hor- “

“I can take her.” I cut off Jesse and gave him a look.

“You’re not even supposed to go out there Ellie, Maria’s not gonna let you.” Jesse bit back. 

“Ellie it’s fine, he can take me.”

“I’m gonna go get my horse.” Jesse walked off. Jesse was right though if Joel found out that I left he’d kill me, I promised him that I wouldn’t do something stupid again. 

“Are you sure you wanna leave in these conditions? There’s usually a storm when it gets like this.” 

“I’m gonna be okay, I promise. I know my way around out there.” Dina stepped closer to me and grabbed my forearm to get my attention.

“You promise you’ll come back if things get bad? you know you’re welcome here anytime.”

“I promise.” 

“Hey, I heard you’re leaving? Maria walked up to us with a backpack, It wasn’t my backpack I wish it was. “I brought you some supplies, It’ll help for at least a week.” She handed me the bag.

why are these people being so nice to me? No one’s ever helped me out like this before, It’s nice to know that there’s still good people in this fucked up world. 

“Thank you so much Maria, honestly I’m very thankful for your help and kindness.” I was starting to get emotional so I just went in for a hug.

“Of course, You’re welcome here anytime Dina. Also there’s a gun in the bag, stay safe okay.” She said pulling away from the hug.

“You ready? Jesse asked coming from behind Maria, on his horse. 

“Yes I’m ready.” I put the backpack over my shoulders and started making my way to Jesse, he held his hand to help me up onto the horse.

I looked over at Ellie, she had a sad smile. I wish I could stay, something keeps telling me to stay but I really can’t. 

Ellie walked up to the horse. “Stay safe okay.” 

“I will.” I wanted to get off this horse and hug her, but that would only make it harder to leave. 

They opened up the doors, and we were gone. Without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. convince me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina runs into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Ellie was right, there’s definitely gonna be a storm soon. It was snowing twice as hard now, I zipped up the jacket Ellie gave me and held on tighter to Jesse. 

“So why are you leaving Jackson? Especially in this condition?” 

“I have to get something done before I can stay anywhere permanently, trust me I would’ve loved to stay.” 

“I see, so you’ll be coming back to Jackson after?”

“Maybe, how long have you been at Jackson?” 

“About six or seven years.”

“What about Ellie?” 

“You like Ellie?”

“What?! no!” I didn’t like her I just found her interesting, two different things. 

“Then why are you asking about her?”

“she was nice to me, just because I ask a question about someone doesn’t mean I like them.” 

“Well I think she likes you, did you see how jealous she got when I asked to give you ride.” He needs to stop assuming shit, there’s no way she liked me we’ve only know each other for a couple of hours. 

“That doesn’t mean anything Jesse.” 

“Okay sure don’t believe me then.” We rode in silence the rest of the way. The weather was starting to get worser, I’m gonna have to find shelter soon. We finally made it to the spot where Ellie found me, the dead runner was still there. 

“You can leave me here.” I shouted at Jesse, The storm made it hard to hear.

“Dina you’re insane I can’t just leave you here, this weather is gonna kill you!” He shouted back

“There’s a place near by where I can stay, I’ll be okay!” 

He stopped the horse to let me off. “Thank you for bringing me here Jesse!”

“No problem, stay safe out there and get some shelter soon!”

“I will!” I started walking off.

“Hey Dina!” I turned around to see what he wanted “yeah?” 

“You know that jacket you have on right now? It’s Ellie’s favorite and she would’ve never let anybody borrow it but for some reason she let you have it?! So now tell me she doesn’t like you!” He shouted.

Before I could answer back Jesse was already gone. I just stood there blushing like an idiot, did she really like me? Did I actually feel happy, I haven’t felt happy since Talia’s death. She would be proud of me that’s all she ever wanted for me to be happy. 

I continued my journey to a small trailer I found near by I would have to look for my backpack tomorrow, the storm was really bad. I made sure the trailer was clear before I made myself comfortable. I pulled out two blankets from the bag Maria gave me, she’s the best. There was enough food to last me a week, first aid kit and a lighter. I laid a blanket on the ground and used the backpack as a pillow, I was exhausted. I fell asleep thinking about those forest green eyes.

.....................  
A week. It’s been a week since dina left. I didn’t miss her, how could I? I’d only know her for a small amount of time, i was just worried. It’s not the same as missing someone right? I’m up extra early today, I’m on patrol with Joel in two hours. I get way too happy when I know I’m on patrol now, maybe it’s cause I keep hoping that maybe I’ll ran into Dina. I’m such a fool.

I got dressed and headed to Joel’s house knowing he was already up. I walked in to the smell of that nasty ass coffee he loves so much, I don’t why he loves it so much it tastes like shit. 

“Hey kiddo, you’re up early. You want breakfast?” He was cooking something on the stove, with a coffee mug on his hand. 

“I’m not really hungry, but thanks.” I headed for the couch

“Well you’re eating either way, we have a long day today. We won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

“I know.” 

Joel made his way to the couch, “what’s up? Are you still upset about that dina girl? You know there’s always gonna be people who are not meant to be in our li-“

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit speech Joel, I’m just tired.” 

“If you’re tired why are you up so early? I usually have to break your door down just to wake you up.” 

“Ugh just leave me alone, I’m gonna take a nap.” I flipped over on the couch away from Joel 

“I swear you young adults are so hard to understand.” He laughed walking back into the kitchen. 

...............  
I woke up to the sound of rain, i love rain but I won’t be able to go out and look for my backpack like this. It’s been a week and I haven’t found it, maybe someone found it? I hope not, I really need to find it all my pictures of talia and me are in there. It’s the only thing I have left of her. I hope the pictures don’t get ruined by the rain.

Finally after 10 minutes of just looking at the ceiling I decided to get up, I’ve been staying in a abandoned shop. I should probably fina a new place by the end of the day just to be safe, I grabbed the bag Maria gave me and pulled out the last can of food. Beans. My least favorite but it’s better than nothing, I only ate half just in case I don’t find more food soon, I probably you should’ve been more careful with the food. I looked around the store just in case there’s any supplies I can take before I head out, the rain was starting to calm down. I packed my stuff up and headed out, I love this weather so much. I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the pouring rain, I know it’s dumb but I think It would be really cute. It made me think of a cute girl with green eyes, I wondered how she was doing today. Maybe she’s on patrol today? I was too busy thinking about Ellie that I didn’t notice a group of men on horses coming out of nowhere.

“Over there!” A men shouted 

I hid behind a car as fast as I could hoping that they didn’t see me, but I’m sure they did. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” I didn’t know what to do, I’m so screwed! They were all men I think it was four or five of them. 

“Come out on your own, we’re not gonna hurt you beautiful!” Another guy yelled. They all started laughing.

I was trying not to panic, I’m gonna get out of this alive. I made talia a promise and I’m gonna keep it, I peeked around the car to see exactly how many they were. Five. I pull my gun out just in case I have to use it, I’m glad there’s a lot of buildings around. It makes it easier to escape from these motherfuckers.

Without thinking I ran to the closest building, I jumped in through the broken window and took cover. 

“she ran into that building! Go get her!” A guy yelled. I was really hoping that I wouldn’t have to use my gun but I’m gonna have to. I heard foot steps getting closer to the window, I got up and opened fire, shooting two men one on the leg and the other in the chest, the both fell to the ground. Crying out in pain. 

“Gun! She’s got a gun! That fucking bitch has a gun!” They started shootings at the window, I ran out the back door of the building straight into the woods. They were right behind me one on a horse and the other two running.

I ran into some really big rocks, I took cover behind them. They started shootings like crazy. I waited until they were done and shot back, another man down. I went to shoot again but I was out of ammo, fuck my life. I’m fucking dead now.

“She’s out! Fucking get that bitch!!” I took off running like I’ve never ran before, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears knowing that this was probably the last of me. 

All I heard was a gunshot and I fell straight to the ground, I felt the most horrible pain on my leg. I was shot. On my right leg, blood was pouring out. I started getting dizzy from seeing all that blood.

“You got her!”

“Come here you fucking bitch, you’re gonna pay for what you did!” One of the guys shouted, He started pulling me up in a chokehold. I tried fighting him off but it was no use he was twice as big as me, three seconds later I felt pain on my stomach. 

“You got any last words?! Cause this is gonna be your last day in this world, just like my brothers!” He cried. He was crying? Was one of those guys was his brother? I killed his brother. I’m not one to beg but I was not ready to die yet, I tried getting out of the chokehold by trying to punch the guy behind me. I only made things worse. 

One,two,three and four hits to the face, I felt my lip busted and my eye started to swell. He took a couple more hits to my stomach knocking the wind out of me, I gave up. Until I remembered the pocket knife I carry in my boot, talia would always make me put it in my boot before we went anywhere. With all the strength I had left I reached for my boot grabbing the pocket knife, in one swift movement I stabbed the knife into his neck, I fell to the ground with him. I grabbed his gun and shot the other motherfucker in the leg. Twice. 

He fell to the ground crying out in pain.   
“Please don’t kill me! Please!”

I should shoot him right in the head for all the pain he put me through but he’ll be in more pain if I let him live. I live in pain knowing my sister isn’t with me anymore.  
I kept aiming the gun at him while I tried getting up putting most of my weight on my good leg, blood was still coming out. I sat on the nearest rock, pulled out the first aid kit and wrapped the biggest gauze on the bullet wound.

It was starting to snow. I have no idea what I’m gonna do with a bullet wound, I’m probably gonna bleed out soon. I had no choice but to try and make it back to Jackson, Good thing there’s a horse to get there faster.

I stood up and headed to the horse.

“Please don’t take the horse, I need it.” He grunted in pain 

“So do i, you wanna live? Figure it out.” I bit back and struggled to get on the horse for a second. 

I headed to Jackson.

I was starting to get dizzy, I wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the loss of blood. I finally made it, I was in front of the huge doors. I couldn’t keep myself going anymore, I passed out. Falling of the horse to the snow covered ground, I didn’t even feel the pain. 

....................

“Please! Please don’t do this!” I cried being held down by two guys.

“Just get this over with already!” Yelled one of the guys that was on top of me. 

Talia reached out to grab my hand, I held it as hard as I could hoping that it would get us out of this mess. 

“I love you, never forget that. Okay?” 

“Talia please don’t leave me! You’re not leaving me! Don’t fucking say that!” I knew this wasn’t gonna end well. A blonde girl started kicking Talia in the face, Talia’s face was covered in blood. I couldn’t do anything but hold her hand and pray that this would be over. 

“Take my life! Please just let her go! I felt her hand getting weaker, I tried fighting the guys off again but it was no use. The blonde girl pull out a bat.

“Abby.” One of the guys called her, they looked at each other for a couple of second before she smashed her bat into Talia’s head. 

“Talia!” I woke up screaming, Tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn’t breathe.

“Hey it’s okay, you’re okay.” I felt someone’s hand grab mine. “Here let me help you sit up a bit.” 

I calmed down, when I saw Maria’s face she looked worried and tired. My whole body ached especially my leg and my face but I felt happy to see Maria, she sat with me on the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” I didn’t mean to scare her or anything. 

“It’s okay, did you have a nightmare?” She reached to grab a cup from a small table next to the bed, she offered me some water. 

“Thank you, Yes I have them a lot.” I took a small sip regretting it instantly, I forgot about my lip. 

“Ellie used to have them too when she first got here, she’s doing a lot better now. I’m proud of her. You’re gonna be okay here Dina.” She smiled and squeezed my knee. 

“I have some good news for you, The bullet is out but I also have some bad news.” Fuck did I fuck up my leg? I was worried about what she was gonna say. 

“You’re not gonna be able to leave anytime soon, you’re stuck here for a while.” Oh thank god I thought it was something serious. 

“I wasn’t planning on leaving, If that’s okay with you guys?” Obviously it was they’ve been wanting me to stay since the first time I came here, but I had to make sure even if she just said that I had to stay here. 

“I’m happy that you’re making the right choice, you deserve it dina. I was thinking you should stay with my husband and I for at least a week, just so I can check on you and change your bandages. Then we’ll take you to your new house, sounds good?” 

“I don’t want to be a bother Maria, I’m good just going to the new house whenever. I don’t wanna get in between you and your husband-“

“Dina it’s not a bother at all and tommy wouldn’t mind he knows this is what I do, you’ll stay here just for tonight though and tomorrow when tommy and Joel get here, I’ll have them bring you to my place.” 

I didn’t know what to say but this has to be a sign right? This is where I belong. Talia would’ve loved this place, I wish she was here to see this. I wasn’t giving up on Talia, she was gonna get the justice she deserved but for now or at least until I got better, i would leave it all behind or at least try to. 

“Thank you from the bottom of my heart Maria.” I pulled her in for a hug again, It felt so good to hug someone. It reminded me that I wasn’t alone and that Talia wasn’t the only one that made me feel safe but I always knew I felt the safest with her, No one would ever replace that. 

“Of course, I’ll let you rest now. I’ll come back and check on you in a couple of hours, okay?” She pulled away from the hug and started making her way to the door. 

“Wait before you go I wanted to ask... umm... Is Ellie around?” I tried not to make to obvious that I really wanted to see her. 

“She’ll be back tomorrow, she’s on patrol with Joel and Tommy tonight.” They spend the night out there, isn’t it dangerous?

“Are they safe out there?” I was a little concerned. 

“If they aren’t they’ll come right back, so I’m sure they are. Now get some rest okay?” She walked out the door. 

.....................

My hand felt warm when I woke up, someone was holding my hand. I opened my eyes all the way to see who it was, Ellie. My heart started racing and my hand started to tingle, she was rubbing her thumb over my fingers. It felt so nice and comforting, she was sitting on a chair and her head was on the bed, her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, it looked so soft but I didn’t. That would be weird. 

I reached over with my other hand to tap her head. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” She jumped a little. 

“Oh hey, I’m sorry I was falling asleep on you. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?” She seemed worried, she’s cute when she’s worried.

“My head hurts a little but I’m pretty good, when did you get here? 

“Let me go get Maria so she can give you something for the pain.” She went to get up but I pulled her back.

“Im okay, please don’t call her she’s been taking care of me all night.” Ellie sat back down.

“So what happened out there? Who did this to you?

“A group of men attacked me but don’t worry they look worse.” 

“That’s good.” Ellie chuckled “Because I would find them and do much worse.” 

“You’re crazy.” She looked serious but I’m sure she’s joking she doesn’t look capable of hurting someone. 

“Joel should be here soon to help you to Maria’s.” 

Joel? Who is this Joel everyone keeps bringing up, I don’t think I’ve seen him yet.

“Who’s Joel? Everyone keeps talking about him but I don’t think I’ve met him yet?” I asked Ellie confused.

“Oh he’s like a dad to me, he brought me here a couple years ago. You’re gonna love him even though he can be a pain in the ass.” Ellie laughed, her laughed was starting to become my favorite. It made my heart warm every time she laughed. 

“Maria told me you decided to stay?” 

“Yeah just until I’m better or maybe more if you can convince me to stay.” I squeezed her hand, her eyes lit up.

Ugh she needs to stop looking at me like that, it was driving me crazy. Something about her keeps me wanting to know her better. She makes me happy without even trying, I haven’t felt this in so long. I like the feeling. I wasn’t about to let it go. 

“I’m warning you right now I’m really good at convincing people, ask Joel h-

“Ask me what?” She was cut of by Joel? Coming into the room. Finally I could put a face to this Joel. He was really handsome.

Ellie let go of my hand, I missed the warmth of her hand. 

“Nobody ever taught you how to knock a door?” She gave him a look.

“Says the girl who walks into my house every day without knocking?” He raised his brows.

“Oh shut up it’s my house too!”

“Not since you moved out, also cat is waiting for you at your place.” 

Cat? Who’s this cat person? Ellie got kinda weird since Joel brought her up, And she let go of my hand when Joel walked in. 

“I should get going, I hope you feel better soon.” She walked out the room in a hurry, that was really awkward. 

“You ready? I’m taking you to Maria’s.”   
He walked around the bed. 

“Yes I’m ready, Thank you.” 

He carried me all the way to Maria’s place, It was to silent. I wanted to ask about cat but I didn’t want to break my own heart, and I should probably be asking Ellie not Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A comment would be nice!


	4. Who’s cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been a while!

It’s been three days and Ellie hasn’t stopped by to at least say Hi, Maybe what Jesse said wasn’t true and I’m just making shit up? I always do this. Maria’s been taking really good care of me, I don’t know how she does it or why she feels the need to even help me. Hopefully this wound heals soon, Maria said it would take 10 to 15 days. I haven’t tried walking yet but I should soon, I’m tired of just laying here all day.

There was a knock on the front door, I wonder who it is? Maybe Ellie? I didn’t want to get my hopes up, there was a knock on my door now. 

“Hey dina? Jesse is here to see you.” Maria said.

Jesse? Why would he even bother to come see me, I felt a little disappointed that it wasn’t Ellie but at least I have someone to talk to. I won’t be so bored now.

“Come in” I sat up a little.

Jesse opened the door and peek his head in. 

“No ones naked in here right?” 

“You wish.” He’s such a dork but I like him, he’s sweet.

He laughed and made his way to the end of the bed.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I’m feeling pretty good, The wound is still painful but I can take it. Also I don’t bite you can sit down.”

“That’s good I’m glad you’re getting better and I know you don’t bite but Ellie does.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I’m joking dina, I just wanted to come by to see when I can give you a tour of Jackson? I know a couple of places that I think you might like.” 

I would really love to get to know this place but I don’t think today is a good Idea. I wish Ellie was the one that was asking, I’m gonna ask Maria if I can go out tomorrow, just to make sure that I’m able to be out in the cold with this wound. 

“How about Tomorrow?” 

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” He looked at my leg.

“Yes, I told you I can handle it. I’m pretty tough you know.”

“Okay okay I was just making sure, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Get some rest.” He walked out the door.

I felt really excited for tomorrow, I was finally gonna get some fresh air and see some new faces. Hopefully Maria thinks it’s a good idea.

“Hey, How are you feeling?” Maria walked in with a first aid kit and a couple of bandages. I knew what that meant. I sat up again, hoping that the wound wasn’t stuck on the bandage again. It’s painful when she pulls it off even though she’s really careful with it. 

“I’m feeling better than yesterday.” I pulled the blanket away from my leg, leaving it exposed. 

“I’m glad to hear that, I’m gonna change this while you take these.” She handed me a couple of pills and the glass of water that was on the night stand. I gave her a look, we’ve been fighting for that last three days about this.

“Don’t start with me dina, you know you have to take them if you want to get better soon.” 

“I’m going to choke like yesterday, please don’t make me do this again.” I hated pills, I always choke on them and these pills are fucking huge. I almost died yesterday. 

“Stop exaggerating, you’re not going to die.” She started taking of the bandage, oh thank god there was no dry blood meaning the bandage wasn’t stuck. She cleaned the wound and put a new bandage again. 

“Fine. If I do die just know that it’s your fault.” She laughed 

It took me a minute to finally get them down, I only choked once.

“See that wasn’t so hard and dinners ready, you should eat at the table today. I’ll help you up, come on.”

“Thank you Maria, I wanted to ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“ Um... Jesse asked if he could show me around and I told him tomorrow would be good, you think it’s okay for me to go?”

“If you think you’re up for it go ahead but I do suggest that you wait a couple more days, Just so that it doesn’t get infected or anything and it might hurt with the cold weather.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll think about it, I have until tomorrow.” Maria gave me a hand getting up, putting weight on my leg didn’t really hurt. We made it to the kitchen.

“You think you can sit on your own?”

“Yes. I got it thank you.” By the time I sat down Maria was back with a plate of food. I’m really grateful that I’ve been having food everyday thanks to these amazing people, They really are good people and I hope I get better soon so I can help out more. 

“So Jesse, He’s a good guy.” Maria sat across the table from me with a plate of food for herself. 

“Yeah he’s really sweet, Tommy’s on patrol today?” I knew where this was going so I tried changing the conversation. She probably thinks I like Jesse.

“Yes he’ll be back tomorrow, what time is Jesse going to be here tomorrow?”

“He didn’t say, he just said to be ready early.” And she’s back to Jesse. I really didn’t want to ask about Ellie but I couldn’t help it. Maybe she’s been on patrol that’s why she hasn’t stopped by?   
Or maybe she was just being nice, she could be with cat? I hate overthinking stuff.

“Well if you are going you should be ready cause he’s a man of his word.” 

“Yeah I can tell, do you know who...”

I wasn’t sure if I should ask, I didn’t know if I actually wanted to know the answer.

“Do I know what?” Maria picked up her plate and mine, she headed to the kitchen.

I got up supporting myself on the table, I walked into the kitchen behind Maria. I’m gonna find out either way.

“Do you know who’s cat?” I’m probably going to regret this.

“That’s Ellie’s girlfriend, actually I think they broke up a couple weeks ago. Why? You guys ran into each other?”

“No Joel mention her once, I was just wondering who she was.” I was right I should’ve never asked, that hurt a little but it’s better that way a friend would be more useful than anything else right now.

“She’s a nice girl but she’s always breaking Ellie’s heart, Joel isn’t a fan of hers cause of that. He’s so protective, he’d do anything for Ellie.” 

“I bet it’s nice to have someone that loves and cares about you, Talia was that someone for me. I miss her every day but I keep myself going thanks to her.” 

“I’m sure she’s looking after you and I bet she’s happy that you’re safe here. Come on you should get some rest now.” Maria wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me to the room. 

I was back in this boring room, it was small it had a full size bed, A dresser and a small nightstand. 

“Well if you do decide to go tomorrow with Jesse make sure you stop by the clinic to say hi, I’ll be there all day tomorrow.” 

“Of course I will, you think I wanna go a whole day without seeing your beautiful face?” 

“Oh shut up! And have fun.” She blushed making her way to the door.

“Thank you for everything you’re doing for me, honestly you don’t understand how thankful I am. No one’s ever cared for me like this.”

“Get used to it that’s how its gonna be around here, If you need anything I’ll be at the clinic okay?” 

“Okay.” She walked out. How am I supposed to get used to that? Talia would always tell me to never trust anyone but with Maria it’s different, I can tell she actually cares and it feels good.

......................  
I made it to the clinic, I had to check on a patient that got hurt on patrol. I didn’t want to leave dina alone, That poor girl has been through hell. I remember being out there all alone it wasn’t easy, I will continue to help her for as long as she lets me.

I was fixing some supplies when I heard someone walk in, Maybe it’s tommy? I walked out of the supplies room to see who it was, Ellie? Is she hurt? She doesn’t look hurt.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?” She had to be, she never stops by here unless Joel is hurt or she is.

“Oh no, I just wanted to see how you’re doing?” That’s obviously bullshit, She wants something.

“ I know you’re lying Ellie, what do you want?” 

“Ugh fine, I just wanted to ask how Dina’s doing? 

“Why don’t you go ask her yourself? She would really appreciate that.” 

“I can’t... I don’t have time right now-

“You have time to stop by here. Just go see her, she needs a friend right now.” 

Ellie was acting different, I really don’t want to assume anything but I think Ellie might like dina. She gets like this when she likes someone always asking about them but she’s usually all over the person. I think she’s just scared to get attached to her since we all know dina might not stay, There’s obviously something out there that keeps her from staying here. I hope I don’t get attached to her too.

“Has she asked about me?” I was right Ellie did like Dina, she won’t even look me in the eyes every time she asks a question about her but I think Dina likes Jesse. 

“No. She actually asked about cat.”

“Cat!? Why would she ask about cat?!” Ellie’s eyes went wide.

“She said Joel mention her? Are you guys still together?” 

“Oh yeah I remember, Everyone here knows we’re done Maria how do you not know? We’re just friends or trying to be friends.” 

“Okay sure, now go see Dina I got to get back to work now.” 

“ I might.” Ellie walked out of the clinic.

........................  
I hate this weather so much, I hate that it’s wet and so fucking cold. I can’t wait to sneak out to go to the bonfire next week, I know I shouldn’t go cause I promised Joel I wouldn’t do stupid things but it’s fun and I’m sure he won’t even find out. Should I asked Dina to come with me? That’s probably not a good idea but why not? she’s my friend or she’s going to be. 

I was standing in front of Maria’s door, I just want to make sure she’s okay there’s nothing wrong with that. It was getting late already and it was starting to snow, I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again, still nothing what if she fell or something happened? I opened the door, thank god it’s unlocked.

“Hey... Dina? It’s Ellie.”

I walked to the kitchen, bathroom and living room but she wasn’t there. Maybe she’s sleeping? I walked to Maria’s guest room opening the door slowly, there she was wrapped in two blankets. She looked so comfortable and warm I wish I could just cuddle up next to her. What!? No Ellie stop thinking stupid things!

I probably shouldn’t wake her, she’s okay. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and she is. I watched her sleep for a couple minutes without realizing, I got lost in her beauty. How could someone be so beautiful sleeping? Everyone looks like shit when they’re sleeping but not her, okay enough I should really go now before the weather gets worse and then Joel starts to worry. 

“Where are you going stalker?” Fuck was she awake the whole time? I felt so embarrassed I was literally just watching her sleep for like five minutes, come up with an excuse you dumb fuck! 

“I....” fuck I couldn’t think of anything, she started sitting up on the bed with the cutest smile on her face, she was enjoying this. 

“Were you really going to leave without waking me up? 

“You looked really comfortable I didn’t want to ruin that for you, I should really get going though.”

“Oh come on you’re gonna leave me here bored! You know I can probably die of boredom!” 

“Nah I think you’ll be just fine, I’ll stop by tomorrow if that’s okay with you?”

“I’m actually gonna go out with Jesse tomorrow, he’s gonna give me a tour of this place.” 

Fucking Jesse, of course he had to beat me. I’m sure he likes her but that’s not my business, I don’t care. 

“Oh I hope you have fun then.” 

“You should come with us, I’m sure Jesse won’t mind.” 

Why do I feel jealous? And kind of hurt? I mean that’s what I get for not coming sooner but I had my reasons, I like Dina. I know I shouldn’t because she’s not even sure if she’s staying and she probably doesn’t even think of me like that and I haven’t known her for long. I hate this. I feel this dumb connection something just keeps pulling me to her, I hope it goes away. Soon. 

“ I have plans with cat tomorrow.” I lied. 

Dina stayed silent for a couple of seconds before she answered.

“Okay. You should probably get going then, you don’t want to wake up late for that.” She seemed upset? There’s no way and that was pretty harsh.

“You’re right, Goodnight.” I walked out of her room before she answered. I guess it was a bad idea to go see Dina, it wasn’t supposed to turn out like that. I felt bad now, she was just being nice and I had to be an asshole for no reason. Should I go back and apologize? It was snowing twice as hard now it’s probably not a good idea to go back, it’s too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be longer i promise! thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I keep going?


End file.
